


Sharing

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Tunnel Snake and Beefcake [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse would have to wash his pillow. It smelled like peach pomade and cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have time for chapters and plots and whatnot, but oneshots are easy. Especially if all I have to do is clean an old one up.
> 
> The ship is courtesy of AndyAO3.

Danse woke up to near-blinding sunlight falling across his face. There was something warm pressed into his side, and for a moment he thought it was Nora's dog, who liked to curl up with Danse of all people. But when he reached down to pet him, there was no fur.

Danse bolted upright and stared at the person. His back was turned to Danse, but the thick black hair was enough to tell him that he had Butch DeLoria curled up in his bed. How had that happened? He only vaguely remembered the vault dweller having to share the room with him until Nora could get another one built, but there were two mattresses in the room. So why had Butch been curled up with him?

"One helluva way to wake up," Butch grumbled as he awoke, startling Danse out of his thoughts. "Shoulda nudged me."

"What are you doing?"

Butch rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. "What?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

Butch arched a brow at him. "We agreed to share, Beefcake."

Oh. Danse didn't remember that, only a warm body that had curled against his side sometime after midnight. He had thought it was the dog, but there was nothing he could do to change the fact that it had been Butch.

"Hey man, you said it was fine."

"No, I... I know I did." He remembered hearing Butch's teeth chattering. "You could have used my blanket."

"What, and leave you to complain 'bout how cold ya got? No way, man. You know I don't wanna listen to your bitchin'."

Danse glared at Butch's back as the man stretched and lit up a cigarette. "You shouldn't be putting that filth into your body," he said instead of replying to Butch's rude statement.

Butch barked out a laugh and got to his feet. "Get that stick outta your ass, Danse. You might have fun once in a while." He shoved his feet into his boots and went out into the hallway, leaving Danse sitting there, frustrated and unamused.

Danse would have to wash his pillow. It smelled like peach pomade and cigarette smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://almosthuman-butnotquite.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested in hitting me up.


End file.
